


Valuable

by hadespoppy



Category: Blind Men (Game), Blind Men (Visual Novel)
Genre: Anal Sex, Canon Compliant, Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Spies & Secret Agents, Supervillains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:35:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24880084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hadespoppy/pseuds/hadespoppy
Summary: Hunter may get on his nerves at times, with his all too casual, American attitude and cocky, playboy demeanor, but Keegan wouldn’t trade him for all the diamonds in the world.
Relationships: Hunter (Blind Men)/Keegan (Blind Men), Hunter/Keegan
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24





	Valuable

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this because I was listening to “Versace on the Floor” by Bruno Mars on repeat after finishing the game and that was almost going to be the title lol. 
> 
> I doubt that Keegan cares about high fashion but for the sake of this he does. Super-villains always dress like fabulous, bad bitches, am I right? (￢‿￢ )
> 
> Also, I’m pretty sure this fandom is tiny but this game is waaaay too cute to not have some yummy fic! I absolutely loved the banter between Keegan and Hunter which is pretty much the catalysis for this entire thing. This is also unbeta'ed and as my friend always says "we die like men."
> 
> Cheers~

“Careful with that,” Keegan warns, watching Hunter roughly strip the expensive button-down off his shoulders.

“Sorry,” Hunter says, but the laughter in his voice makes it sound like he’s anything but apologetic. Even so, Keegan lets himself be pulled back into another rough kiss full of teeth and tongue. At the very least, Hunter does drape the dress shirt gently onto the ottoman at the foot of Keegan’s bed once his arms are free of the fabric.

“Let me guess…” Hunter muses, hauling Keegan flush against his toned chest by his slender hips and peppering kisses down his neck. “Valentino?”

“Versace,” Keegan corrects and starts to undo Hunter’s belt. It’s a bit surprising that Hunter even gets it pretty close, he admits. Some of that knowledge must stem from GLOBAL agents requiring genuine, high-end clothing to look the part when infiltrating the world of the rich and famous.

“Ahh. Sweetheart, you know I’d never damage anything so _valuable_ ,” the agent purrs directly into Keegan’s ear and emphasizes with a hard squeeze to his ass, chuckling at Keegan’s uncontrollable yelp, all the while shuffling them closer to the bed. Keegan’s natural response to Hunter’s teasing is to retaliate by spinning them around and pushing Hunter squarely on his hard pectorals until the back of Hunter’s knees knock into the edge of the mattress.

“Hey—haha!” Hunter huffs out a laugh as he falls onto the sheets, holding himself up by his elbows. “And here I was treating you like treasure.”

“Right…” Keegan drawls and rolls his eyes. “Clothes off.” He steps between Hunter’s legs and looms above him with crossed arms. For a brief moment, Keegan swears he sees Hunter mouth the word ‘brat’ silently before sitting up straight and unbuttoning his own shirt. Impatiently, Keegan joins Hunter on the bed before he’s even finished taking his top all the way off and tossing it somewhere on the carpet. He straddles Hunter’s lap and immediately pulls him into another session of desperate, it’s-been-too-long kisses.

“Did you lock the door?” Keegan asks after releasing Hunter’s bottom lip from his teeth. 

“Mmhmm,” Hunter hums his affirmation and starts working on undoing Keegan’s trousers.

“It better be.”

Last time, they were partially interrupted mid-fuck when his uncle and Mantis rushed into his room in the middle of the night, woken up by the loud crash of Keegan’s many unfinished projects being knocked over in their haste to get into each other’s pants. His worried parental figures must have immediately assumed an enemy had broken in with an attempt on Keegan’s life, only to find a completely different sight. They were greeted by the two supposed “archenemies” together on their nephew’s bed, both on their knees, Keegan with his ass up, face pinned to the blankets and Hunter behind him, balls deep inside.

What mortified Keegan even more was the casualness in which his uncle sighed exasperatedly before telling him to _just remember to lock the damn door next time_. That was promptly followed by Madam Mantis’s elegant giggle as she encouraged him to bring Hunter to breakfast, bid them a goodnight, and closed the door as the two of them left the frozen couple.

The embarrassing memory gets interrupted when Hunter succeeds in pushing Keegan’s trousers and boxer briefs down far enough to grab two fistfuls of his bare, smooth ass. Keegan shudders against the scraps of Hunter’s palms, calloused from weapons and training, against his sensitive skin.

“You always feel so good,” Hunter mutters into Keegan’s neck and enunciates with a quick bite. “So soft.” His needy hands never leave Keegan’s bare torso as Keegan awkwardly kicks away the rest of his clothes, socks, and shoes.

Keegan lets Hunter manhandle him until he’s relaxing against the pillows, completely nude and already mostly hard.

Hunter gets up off the bed to remove the rest of his clothes before he reaches for the nightstand with all the ease and familiarity as if Keegan’s room is his own. If it were anyone else, he’d be annoyed but Keegan can’t help but find it strangely endearing when it’s Hunter. As the agent finds the lube and condoms, Keegan’s eye is drawn straight to the sizable length between Hunter’s legs, his mouth starting to salivate. When Hunter climbs back onto the bed, Keegan automatically parts his thighs for him to settle in between. Hunter finds a comfortable position on his knees, using his arms to barricade Keegan in as he hovers above him.

Keegan smiles up at him and runs his fingers along the oncoming stubble on his jaw. “Are you planning on growing this out?” He takes Hunter’s chin between his thumb and forefinger, tilting his face this way and that, inspecting him at every angle, imagining it covered in dark, brown hair. He’s not quite sure how he feels about a full beard but he definitely likes the scratchiness beneath his fingertips.

“No, ‘course not,” Hunter snorts. “You didn’t give me much of a notice, Doctor. I couldn’t spend another second in Athens when I could be here with you. Having to wait through the first hour of that gala was torture enough.”

Curiosity peaks and Keegan makes a mental note to ask the agent what business he had in Greece. He wonders if he’ll even get any answers at all given that the two of them have vastly different occupations. But for now, he just wants to focus on the pressing task at hand, his face flushing a bit at his boyfriend’s last comment.

“That’s a shame,” Keegan says with a playful pout. “I kind of like the scruff.”

Hunter reaches towards Keegan’s forehead and tucks a couple locks of his long, dark bangs behind his ear. 

“In that case I can keep it for a bit,” Hunter says and kisses him on the eyebrow.

“Oh!” Keegan says with the realization that he hasn’t yet completely undress. “One moment.” He nudges Hunter away just enough to pull off his eyepatch and drop it on the bedside table.

They haven’t been together exceptionally long, but Keegan finds enough comfort and safety in Hunter’s presence that he is able to reveal the disfiguring scars that he hides from the world. When Hunter first saw his scars, his only reaction was to ask if he could touch them, if it wasn’t going to hurt Keegan, of course. And Keegan let him, _they’re long healed so they don’t hurt, just unsightly_. Keegan had assumed that touching meant gentle, curious fingertips tracing the jagged lines of scar tissue, itching to know what they feel like. But touching for Hunter meant trailing soft kisses along the expanse of permanent damage on his face. Kisses that spoke every word that Hunter didn’t need to say. Kisses that tell Keegan _I love every inch of you the way that you are_. Kisses that mean _thank you for trusting me._

“You are so beautiful, Keegan,” Hunter whispers now, and even months later, Keegan’s heart still swells at those words.

“Hunter…” Keegan starts but Hunter immediately captures his lips with his own. Keegan wraps his arms around Hunter’s shoulders and melts.

“Ready?” Hunter asks when he finally releases him from the kiss, running a light hand down Keegan’s side.

Keegan nods. “I’ve been. You’re the one taking your sweet time. I thought you said that you couldn’t wait another second.”

Hunter rolls his eyes but chuckles nevertheless. He reaches for the bottle of lube. “I can’t, but I also wasn’t the one who dragged us back into the jet without even so much as a goodnight to your uncle’s friends who so graciously hosted us. Are they going to say anything to him about us leaving so soon?”

Keegan shrugs, unworried. “I doubt it. If they do I’ll just tell my uncle that we had important business to attend to.”

“Very important, indeed.”

With a couple of fingers sufficiently coated, Hunter presses one into Keegan slowly, making him squirm a little at the intrusion. Carefully, Hunter works him through the initial breach with relative ease and increases the stretch with a second finger. The pressure makes Keegan restless, forcing his body to twist until he turns over onto his side to bury his face into his pillows, sheets balled up in his fists on either sides of his head.

“Relax, baby,” Hunter coos and strokes his hair with his free hand. “I’ve got you. Relax.”

Hunter preps, and preps, and preps, in an attentive, slow rhythm. And while Keegan loves to feel Hunter open him up with such care, tonight he’s lustful from the wait and yearning for much more of Hunter than just his fingers. He shifts his hips against Hunter’s hand with purpose until his fingertips start probing at his prostate.

“Ahh!“ Keegan fails to muffle his satisfied moans against the pillow. 

“So sensitive,” Hunter says and gives Keegan’s earlobe a tiny nibble. “Have you not been able to get yourself off this way on your own? Were your toys not enough? Or did you just miss me that much?”

Keegan can practically hear the stupid smirk on Hunter’s face from his taunting tone. Preparation has gone on long enough, he decides, and rolls onto his back again to see that exact smug smile that he hates and loves oh so much. He hates how perfectly handsome Hunter wears it but loves how it’s one that only he gets to enjoy.

“Sh—shut up!” His breath shakes, Hunter still so pressing against his bundle of nerves. “And while you’re at it, hurry up—Ah!”

His body tenses immediately when Hunter slips a third finger into him without warning.

“What was that, Doctor?”

Keegan doesn’t answer, only clenches his teeth, sinking his head further into the pillow as Hunter’s persistent fingers increase speed into a rougher pace. Back arching off the mattress a little, Keegan surrenders to his boyfriend’s ministrations.

“Ha—ah…“ Keegan moans, closing his good eye again and focusing on the tight feel of Hunter’s fingers, pushing, pulling, probing. His entire body jerks every now and then when Hunter finds the spot that he’s aiming for and presses it just enough to make his muscles seize. His cock is aching so hard between their bellies and his entire body is burning to be filled. “Please…Hunter, please.”

“You really are impatient tonight,” Hunter chuckles and finally removes his fingers. Keegan’s tense body immediately relaxes when he’s no longer stuffed and he falls back flat onto the mattress.

Keegan feels the bed dip as Hunter reaches over to his bedside table again. He hears a package being ripped open and watches with heavy lidded eyes as Hunter rolls the condom on and coats the entire length with an excessive amount of lube. Seduction stains every bit of his expression when he crawls back to Keegan and lowers himself against him, bracing himself up by his elbows to not crush Keegan entirely. The agent leans down to kiss him softly on the lips, his thumb rubbing gently across Keegan’s warm cheekbones.

“Fuck, I need to be inside you,” Hunter says, just above a whisper and it sends shivers down Keegan’s spine. All the annoyance that he had earlier at Hunter for taking his sweet time completely dissolves.

“Do it, then,” Keegan breathes, the softness in his voice at equal match with Hunter’s now. He nuzzles his cheek further into Hunter’s caressing hand.

“Much obliged, sweetheart,” Hunter says and gives him another kiss, right above his brows before leaning back onto his ankles to take hold of his readied cock. Keegan lifts his head just a bit to admire the gorgeous thing before Hunter starts to make it disappear into his body.

Keegan sucks in a breath and closes his eye, trying his best to not tense up. He knows that Hunter is watching him carefully for the slightest signs of pain or discomfort. Hunter’s fingers, even three at a time, aren’t anywhere near the overall girth of his cock. Keegan strains as he feels the head slide fully through his opening with a pop, hisses when Hunter pushes in an inch or two more until he stops moving completely. Keegan opens his eye and stares up at Hunter with a questioning look.

“Do you need me to slow down?” Hunter asks softly but firmly, his face dusted with concern, eyebrows creased and a serious frown on his lips. 

Stubbornly shaking his head, Keegan shifts his hips and wraps his legs around Hunter’s waist to tug at him in a show of encouragement. “I want more,” he demands. Then a little quieter as he turns his face away from his boyfriend, “’…need you.” His heart thumps like he’s just ran a marathon from uttering such simple, heavy words.

Hunter crowds into his space again until their chests are flush against each other. By doing so, he folds Keegan’s body near in half with his ankles linked together behind Hunter’s back. Once Hunter seems satisfied with their positions, he starts to apply more pressure behind each push of his hips to get more of himself inside. Keegan stifles his little cries by biting down on his bottom lip as his body makes room for Hunter, his hands reaching out to grab onto Hunter’s shoulders.

When Hunter bottoms out against him, they both let out sighs—Keegan’s breathy and shaking, Hunter’s low and strained. Keegan whimpers at the way his hole is pulsating and clenching around Hunter’s rock-hard cock buried inside of him. He feels full to the brim yet he’s still hungry for more.

“I’ve missed you so much,” Hunter says. “Missed how fucking amazing you feel.” Hunter’s lips and tongue take a moment to explore his neck, probably filling in the time to let Keegan adjust to the cock stuffed in his ass. The tenderness makes Keegan feel ticklish all the way down to his toes until those small prickles of sensations are overpowered by the rolling pleasure that comes from Hunter starting to move against him.

Keegan links his arms around Hunter’s shoulders to bolster himself for what’s the come and moans into Hunter’s ear deliberately, knowing that his lewd noises are fuel for Hunter’s vigor when he fucks him.

“Mmm... Missed you too,” Keegan says, tucking his silly, secret smile into his boyfriend’s neck. He takes deep breaths of Hunter’s spicy cologne mixed with his naturally sweet scent, intoxicating and comforting all at once.

“Fuck,” Hunter growls and Keegan can feel him shifting his angle just a bit to target his prostate again. “Mm, you feel so good, Keegan.”

“Ha…ah—Hunter,” Keegan sobs and wraps his legs together tighter. “Harder…. Faster. Please!”

“Sweetheart,” Hunter manages to grunt out before he starts pounding his cock with even more force and speed. Keegan feels so overwhelmed with stimulus that he unravels himself from his grip around Hunter’s shoulders to lie down flush against the bed again, grasping at any linens within his reach to brace against the waves of euphoria rushing through his body with every movement that Hunter makes.

Keegan sobs and strains, reaching down towards his standing cock that's yearning for attention between the two of them. “Please—please—” He runs his fingers in circles around the leaking slit, smearing his pre-cum to stimulate the sensitive head.

At the sight of Keegan starting to pleasure himself, Hunter slows his pace to a stop, making Keegan scowl up at him. That is, until Keegan sees Hunter reaching over for the bottle of lube to squeeze a good amount into his palm. Hunter bats Keegan’s hand away from his cock to grasp it with his own slicked up palm.

“Nhn!—Hunter!” Keegan screams, tingling pleasure shooting through his body. “Don’t—!” Because, _fuck_ , if being filled isn’t enough, Hunter always insists on stimulating him in both… areas until he’s a writhing mess, so close to climaxing that he bites down on his lower lip to hold back his cries while every muscle in his body spasms.

“Hmm?” Hunter hums lowly. “Do you really want me to stop? When you’re clenching around me so good and I’m barely touching your dick, baby?” Hunter taunts.

It’s impossible to maintain his irritation at his boyfriend’s insistent teasing when he’s driving him to the point of bursting. Each stroke of pleasure from Hunter’s hand on his cock pumping in tandem with the push-and-pulls from the one filling his ass has him mumbling intangibles so unlike his usual intelligent speech.

“I’m—I’m gonna...gonna cum,” Keegan manages to stammer. “Hunter, please, please, please.”

“Cum for me, baby,” Hunter says, never once slowing his pace. “You’re almost there, sweetheart. Almost…almost— _there_ ….”

“A—AH!” Keegan’s breath hitches, muscles going taunt, back arching off the bed. He spills into Hunter’s hand, spurting and twitching with his scream going silent on his lips. When Keegan finally comes down from his high, he smiles up at Hunter, satisfied, fucked out, and boneless. He squirms a little while Hunter continues to thrust his hips. 

It takes a bit longer for Hunter to finally cum with a low, drawn out groan and his teeth on Keegan’s shoulder.

They lay together, Hunter on top, smooshing Keegan into the soiled sheets. They’re both sticky with sweat and spend, breathless and satiated. After their breathing has leveled out, Hunter finally speaks. “You are alright?” He lifts his head up and runs the back of his knuckles gently down the side of Keegan’s flushed face. Automatically, Keegan leans into the touch and nods.

“I’m gonna get up, hold on,” Hunter mumbles as he scoots up off of Keegan and pulls his soften cock out of him. A quiver runs down from Keegan's ears to his toes at the slippery feel. He rolls onto his side and closes his eye while Hunter disposes the condom. He feels Hunter climbing back onto the bed and there are strong, protective arms wrapping around his waist. Hunter nuzzles his nose into the back of Keegan’s neck to coax him away from the tantalization of post-sex sleep.

“Shower?”

“Tired,” Keegan mumbles back, unwilling to get up when his limbs feel like lead. It's probably 2:00am in the morning anyways.

“You’re going to regret not washing all this off when you wake up, baby.” Yet, he makes no effort to get up off the bed himself. Keegan feels Hunter’s hand softly combing through his long hair that's damped with sweat. He sighs happily. _This is perfect._ Being treated like he’s the most precious treasure on earth is damn near equivalent to being fucked senseless, if not better, in Keegan’s opinion. Knowing how substantial Hunter's ego is, Keegan will probably never tell him, but no amount of villainy accomplishments or praises from The League, priceless diamonds or expensive brands, can ever compare to just having him by his side like this.

“You should stay for breakfast,” Keegan utters before he completely thinks it through and he’s all too glad he has his back to Hunter where the stupid redness on his face can’t be seen. His heart races because he's never actually brought Hunter around to properly introduce him to his family, career circumstances and all that. But before he gets a chance to retract his invitation, Hunter answers.

“I’d love to. But... do you think your uncle will approve of a GLOBAL agent dating his super villain nephew?”

Keegan considers for a moment, really thinks about everything that’s happened and admits that he’s known the answer for a while, maybe even from the very beginning. 

“He already does. You would have been fed to the sharks long ago otherwise.”


End file.
